narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sons of Legends
The light was fading, creating new shadows and dark patches. Eyes glimmered from tree hollows. The wind wailed between distorted trunks, carrying the sickly stink of wood rot. The bounty hunter sat, ignoring the sounds of the many animals and only listening the the wind pulling and pushing to bushes. After hours of enjoying the peace, there was a sudden disturbance. The man thought to himself, "Damn, of all nights, when do I get to ever enjoy the finer things in life". This disturbance grew closer and closer. Juro walked silently through the forest, enjoying the stroll. He stopped for a moment. "Something about this place feels...familiar." Juro continued his walk peacefully, while he sensed another chakra signature nearby. It was a powerful signature no doubt, as well as large in reserve. However powerful chakra didn't necessarily mean a threat, so Juro paced on casually but cautiously towards it. As the disturbance drew closer, Shenron decided to lay down and look up at the stars. Once in visual distance, Shenron took a quick glimpse to see if he could identify him through pure memory, but with no luck Shenron had no idea. Forced to pull out his list of bounties, Shenron shifted his eyes from the skies to the list. Luckily, the man was no fluke but with a humongous bounty of 400,000,000 ryo. Now interested in the man with dark brown, more commonly known as Juro Uchiha. "What brings you here, Juro of the Sharingan. Juro raised an eyebrow, as he saw the list come out. "Ah, a bounty hunter. Strong one judging by the potency of your chakra." Juro leaned on a nearby tree and studied the man opposite him. "The Land of Fire requires constant patrols to ensure that no enemies could be hatching any plots against it, that's what I'm here for. How about you, bounty hunter, are you a friend of the Land, or otherwise?" He asked. "Well I was just enjoying the night, was thinking about heading to Konoha to talk to some girls and have some sake but you just made my night ten times better" he said finally standing up. "So your the Leaf's Hero's son, eh.....well I've heard some rumors, that you have more potential than the old man, but are you as wise or smart, that's anyone's guess." he said as he began to stretch. "Sake eh..." Juro's mind immediately drifted to his dad's old friend, the undisputed sake king, and then back to the man. As he began stretching, Juro cracked his neck. "Whether I'm smart or wise, you'll see soon enough," Juro grinned towards the bounty hunter. "For someone who is suppose to keep the peace, it seems like your instigating it." shenron giggled, cracking his back. "Uhh that felt that good.....Ok since to continue to taunt me, I guess have to show you BOY, that you must respect your elders." he said putting his hand on the handle of his blade prepared for battle. "I'm not that young," Juro smiled as his legs tensed up and he bent forward, his left hand forming the seal of confrontation, indicating that a battle was about to start. "Besides, you're a bounty hunter who's probably circled my name already, so why keep the peace when we can have a warm up?" He chortled cheekily, as he prepared himself. "Well said, your father taught you well, haven't seen someone use that hand sign in ages. But the time for admiration is over, lets begin. Lets me see everything you got, make sure you use your first move wisely." he said telling the boy to make the first move while not moving an inch. Juro nodded at this offer. "If you insist," he said hushedly, but his left hand quickly drew back the sleeve of his right sleeve as he shot forward in a blur of movement. He drew his Wrist-Mounted Senbon Launcher and fired a few senbon from them at the man from his side, before propelling himself into the air while forming hand signs rapidly. While the senbon were still headed for the man, Juro blasted a fireball forward straight towards his opponent as he twisted gracefully to make a landing, hitting the ground gracefully as his two attacks headed straight for the man. "He's a jumpy one" Shenron thought as he withdrew his blade. Easily deflecting the tiny Senbon, Shenron's attention shifted towards the giant fireball. As the ball of flames got closer, Shenron strengthen his grip on his blade. With a single swing, the red-haired shinobi slice the fireball in two, allowing him to just stay where he was without moving an inch. "Is that all you got, come on you're an Uchiha, show me your heated spirit." he yelled taunting the young man. Shenron would have had barely no time to rest as two smokebombs flew at him rapidly after the fireball, covering the area in thick smoke as Juro moved stealthily through it. There was a mild momentary silhouette behind the bounty hunter as two kunai pierced the mist, headed for his forehead as Juro leaped in at him, aiming a thunderous kick to his neck. "Make a move, if you dare." A smile crept onto Juro's face as light shone off the Wire Strings attached to his kunai earlier. Having fought against a shinobi known for his medical skills and poison, Shenron knew better to breathe in the poison. Being a shinobi deemed worthy of the title of kage, did not need vision to see his opponents. The smokescreens did a good job of hiding his physical appearance, but his chakra was a like the sun on a hot summer day. Sensing one Juro stealthily throw two kunai at him from behind him and another coming down at him, Shenron was forced to counter. Seeing how the kunai were thrown and are smaller they'd reach Shenron first. Instead of dodging them, the bounty hunter was able to sense a small amount of chakra on the kunai heading towards him. Having keen reflexes and speed Shenron was able to turn, catch both kunai, continue his rotation and as he was about 40 degrees away from completing a full 360 Shenron launched the kunai at the clone, causing it to explode. "I don't know if your testing me but, this is just childish." he said. "As expected, a sensor." Juro smiled atop a branch, having barely used any chakra since the clone had dispersed. Atop the branch, he rolled his sleeves up and hung his senbon launcher on the branch. He leaped down as the smoke cleared, facing the opponent. "I'm gonna gauge your taijutsu, see if it's on point." Juro hinted loudly as he disappeared and reappeared next to Shenron, his arms working like lightning as he aimed a blow at Shenron's cheek. "Is he playing testing me, this boy is over-confident, I guess I gotta smack some sense into him." he thought as the smoke cleared. Shenron, still focusing on his sensing abilities "saw" the adolescent hang up his senpon on the tree. "He works in odd ways." Shenron thought as the Juro commented about testing his taijutsu. At this point Shenron knew that his opponent was going to come at him. Prepared, Shenron had no need to activate his Sharingan. He quickly built up chakra in his feet and hands as he awaited Juro's attack. After sensing Juro's chakra disappear, Shenron first reaction was defense, by stepping his foot on to the ground, Shenron created a small lightning cylinder barrier that would protect him from close combat attacks. Before the small barrier had formed, Juro quickly dashed away and leaped backwards, as he had time to react instinctively the moment he sensed the man's sudden surge of chakra. "Uncomfortable with taijutsu, sensor type, fair to assume he's skilled with Barrier Ninjutsu too." Juro thought as he read the man like a thriller novel, putting the characteristics together quickly and linking them to a mental chain. As the barrier was still surrounding the man, Juro decided to make things a tad bit uncomfortable for him. He formed the boar sign, before inhaling deeply and exhaling numerous wind sculpted spears from his mouth rapidly towards the man, as he stepped hard on the ground with his right foot, accentuating the power at which he was sending the projectiles. Juro smiled to himself, forming the clone seal while sending the spears at the barrier. Minimal chakra wastage, maximum efficiency. Bored of playing defense, Shenron decided to take the offensive. "Play time is over time to step it up" he said waiting the bullets of wind headed straight for his barrier. Then the kunai that Shenron through at the clone, that were initially sent to hit the red-haired shinobi came falling down behind Juro. (thanks to arc strength and luck). When he grabbed the kunai he put a unique seal on it, known as the Flying Thunder God Seal. With seal he was able to instantaneously teleport to the in an attacking position. His great speed along with the almost uncounterable flying thunder god aimed for a powerful punch with his left straight to the back and powerful fire enhanced punch to follow up. As the barrier was struck by the might of its superior element, Juro noticed two kunai flung up from behind, and in an instant he was off, speeding ahead, as kunai were never thrown in such a javelin-esque manner. The moment he felt a surge of chakra behind him as he had leaped away, he knew what happened. "I've seen that before, the Second's, the Fourth's, Dad's, bro's and Senkai's...the Flying Thunder God. This guy must have marked my kunai while I tossed 'em earlier, in his barrier. The moment he saw my attack coming, he escaped and tried to blindside me. Cunning, but I only escaped thanks to experience." This inner monologue was done with a smile as Juro's plan worked, his fingers crossed in the clone seal. He had always been trying to goad Shenron into charging him. Rewind: Juro decided to make things a tad bit uncomfortable for him. He formed the boar sign, before inhaling deeply and exhaling numerous wind sculpted spears from his mouth rapidly towards the man, as he '''stepped hard on the ground with his right foot', accentuating the power at which he was sending the projectiles'': Rewind End This had been all he had needed to plant the technique. The moment Juro had leaped away upon seeing the throw and Shenron had instantaneously appeared, the Thunder Foot Trap: Sequence Blasts had taken effect, multiplying first and then detonating simultaneously, definitely destroying the two Kunai which had landed behind Juro and turning the area which Shenron had tried attacking Juro into an inferno. The explosions thrust Juro away, the magnitude of the attack, despite being diminished was still impressive. Now Juro knew his opponent was serious, and to pay a worthy opponent sufficient respect, his Sharingan blazed to life as he landed ahead, his sensory skills prepared to gauge where Shenron would appear next, his eyes scanning where the next device would be thrown. Not being able to sense a paper bomb, Shenron honestly did not see the paper bomb coming. Shenron was late to feel the vibration barely giving him time to react. A giant explosion appeared right under where Shenron. The Bounty hunter was quick to react, using a wind technique that required no hand seals, Shenron pushed a decent amount of chakra into his feet and which accelerated him into the air also pushing the explosion downwards. Shenron was able to avoid any serious damage but he was late to the realize the explosion, which damaged him left leg. Though his leg did not drip blood but what appeared to be lava. No longer a time for words Shenron emerged from the ashes throwing hundred of kunai and shuriken. Some of them possessed paper bombs, others possessed poison bomb, all possessed the same lethalness. Shenron precisely through these weapons to their targets thanks to his bright red eyes. With the Sharingan he was able to predict Juro's movements. Juro formed five handsigns in quick progression as the projectiles sped towards him given precious additional time thanks to the distance between him and the hunter, and as they were around a few metres away from him, his technique kicked in magnificently. "Wind Release: Gale Force Explosive Breakthrough!" Juro screamed in his head as a powerful, wide and large torrent of air exploded from his mouth, thrusting all the incoming projectiles away back towards Shenron. But Juro wasn't done yet. While blowing the vicious, powerful gust of wind out, his hands moved again, reaching into his weapons pouch before quickly firing a single kunai attached with an explosive tag into the Wind attack. As the kunai was blasted forward at incredible speed, Juro formed the ram hand sign, detonating the tag, making the Wind attack turn into an inferno headed straight towards Shenron. The exploded kunai was also now sent towards Shenron in the form of numerous bits of metallic shrapnel, kept on trajectory by the Wind, and since the flames were not directly generated by Juro, they weren't hot enough to melt the shrapnel. This shrapnel would place immense strain on Shenron's Sharingan, in addition to the fact that Wind enhanced flames were heading towards him. Shenron knew that his weapons would never actually reach Juro so that was never his true goal. The dozens of kunai and shuriken were just merely a distraction. His real target was actually four spots that would connect to become a square. As Juro was pulling out his explosive kunai, four clones were instantaneously summoned in the four spots. These four clones began to generate a red barrier from their hands, as powerful chains were generated from their gut. As the wind technique headed straight towards Shenron, he teleported to one of the first shuriken that he threw, which was a lob into the sky. As the barrier began to close and the only opening was from the top, Shenron charged up his lightning fire chakra into his palm preparing attack if Juro tried to escape. "Flashy," Juro muttered but he was already midair, charging straight towards Shenron as the barrier began to close in. He hadn't expected such a quick opening for him to execute his tactic, eventhough he had certainly planned and visualised it. As he charged at Shenron, powered by his incredible speed, the barrier was not nearly tight enough yet despite it closing rapidly, to effectively constrain Juro's movement (since he had decided to evade the moment the clones had closed in, thus enabling a massive amount of space to exist above before the barrier encased him). As he charged with his leap, Juro spewed out an intense amount of ash at Shenron from his mouth the moment he left the ground, hell bent on concealing his movement past the bounty hunter (as the ash was made out from his own chakra, it would be impossible to exactly land an attack. This also ensured that the clones wouldn't see the Juro, as he was already concealed in ash. Juro had another plan for his sensory abilities, instantly forming a shadow clone and a few inches away from Shenron, this shadow clone of Juro would charge at Shenron with a certain attack. Of course with a Sharingan impeding smokescreen and a double chakra signature behind that smokescreen, Shenron wouldn't be able to discern real from fake, as the plan was set for the curtain closer. Still angry about the cut he got from the explosion earlier, Shenron true personality was revealed as his complete and total persona change from a cocky adult to a serious fighter. "Who do this mongrel think he is, I shall show him not to underestimate my skills." he thought as he the son of a hero leaped towards him at great speeds with the chains trailing behind him. Suddenly another smokescreen appeared, but this time it was enhanced by his own chakra adapting to the recent discovery of Shenron's sensory abilities. Shenron was amused by the leaf shinobi's ability to adapt to his opponent countering as they go on but while this strategy has proven to be useful it is dangerous to use during the beginning of the battle not know what his opponent is capable of. By covering himself in smoke he made sure the Uzumaki would not be able to see or sense through chakra, but Juro was not able to take into account for Shenron's other sensing skills. Shenron possessing a unique beast inside of him, these beast has granted him many skill, including the unique ability to detect/sense thermal energy. Noticing two bodies inches away from him, he thought This mongrel needs to know who is running this shit. Suddenly a spiraling void would appear from Shenron's right eye, creating a massive barrier that would have a massive radius, large enough to envelop all the smoke along with anything inside it as well as his clones instantly. Juro felt a sudden surge of chakra and immense power, like a wild rift had torn through the fabric of existence itself. As he sensed the bizarre technique, he only had enough time to activate his Mangekyō Sharingan as his ash and clone disappeared, with him in the crosshairs, approaching the unknown technique...but everything suddenly stood still. Ohoyamatsumi had been activated and time was now, on Juro's side. Gravity and time to a certain extent, to be exact. A technique so powerful, so desired...so dangerous in the wrong hands. Juro had never been forced to use it against a single opponent before, such was this man's great power. Everything had stood still now, Shenron's spiralling void, his absorbed attacks, the shrinking opening to the barrier directly above him and Shenron and himself, suspended in time. However, Shenron's clones at the bottom would be able to move as they were not in Juro's peripheral vision. Juro concentrated harder and the gravity around him lessened incredibly and dramatically for a brief period as he shot straight through the entrance of the barrier. The Uchiha crumpled to the ground as the technique was instantly ended as he shot through it. Shenron probably would be confused as everything would have happened in a furiously instantaneous blur, but Juro had decided that he would honour a worthy opponent by fighting at the peak of his powers. Juro's Mangekyō Sharingan forcibly deactivated as he lay panting on the ground, blood oozing from his nose, mouth and eyes. Juro's eyes now formed a different pattern, more fearsome than any Mangekyō Sharingan, the Rinnegan, as he panted in fatigue and chakra loss, waiting for Shenron to make his move. "Let's go at it for real, then." He coughed as he stood up, silently coming to marvel his red headed opponent's skill, as he let out a smirk, indicating the thrill of battle. Instantly Shenron, clones, and smoke appeared into a white blank space. Almost two seconds later the smoke would clear an all the clones would be absorbed, only to find out that he was the only one there. HAHAHA....that mongrel got you pretty good there didn't he, he's not as bad as you think. said the massive beast that resides in the Bounty Hunter's body. Surveying the area with his sensing abilities, he made sure that no one else was there. He sighed, "He must've used a technique to slow down time, like I said earlier, he sure is a jumpy one." He took a deep breath as he absorbed some of the chakra the intangible chakra barrier had been absorbing all these years to replenish his strength and healing his bruise. "He is a strategist that's for sure, with his ability to react to an instantaneous attack means I should be little more careful." he said as he released the concentrated chakra on his head. Before heading back, Shenron paused, analyzing the battle so far. "Sharingan, sensor, analyst/strategist, ninjutsu, decent fuinjutsu, and most likely an state passed the sharingan to slow down time. Okay, lets do this." he said as he teleporting to the battlefield soon after. During his return the man had just opened his eyes, revealing his true ability, the Rinnegan. "An interesting development, I was expecting the Mangekyo, but not the eyes of the Sage....interesting indeed." he thought as he stared down his opponent from the skies, noticing the blood falling from his face. "So you've been hiding such power since the beginning eh, activating it now means you've acknowledged my abilities. Why it is an honor to see the eyes of the Sage once again, I do not wish for praise from a mongrel. It is actually disrespectful that you have taken this long to activate." he yelled as hundreds of swords, kunai and shuriken would Summoning: Divine_Rain all around the battlefield (as if the were in a dome). "I shall show you, my divine wrath." he yelled as the weapons came raining down, at incredible, speeds. Suddenly Shenron would disappear, from the skies, and reappear in front in front of many of the weapons, as if he had multiplied. Juro merely spread out his hands as the weapons began emerging. "Almighty....Push" came the only whisper from the boy as suddenly an invisible orb of energy seemed to be thrust from him, a potent sphere of chakra which expanded just as the weapons came raining down on him, with the numerous Shenron. The power of the sphere was absolute, and would smash all the projectiles and Shenrons away like a hurricane, an invisible one, powered by Juro's immensely potent chakra. It didn't take too much effort or chakra to ensure that the blast took out all the oncoming projectiles. Juro dashed away from the previous epicentre and landed away from the previous attack. He grimaced and look down at his waist. There was a gash which was bleeding, probably a stray weapon from Shenron's arsenal earlier, getting somehow through the defensive manoeuvre before it had been deflected away by the defensive manoeuvre. "He somehow detected me through the ash and accurately set off a trap in the very area I was headed. Coupled with the ash, he still saw through it, possibly possesses some form of advanced heat sensing to detect me through a heat field of ash. No matter, I still have enough chakra." Juro thought. Three hand signs were formed by Juro, as he activated his anti sensory barrier. Conventional sensing would be useless now, as Juro also stomped his legs again. numerous explosive tags again formed a bridge between Shenron and Juro, rapidly multiplying towards the red haired man. "I haven't been hiding any power, power is a tool which arises from need," Juro shouted, "Those who have power, should refrain from using it!" He finished as he clapped his hands, as hundreds of explosions split the ground and roared deafeningly, destroying any weapon of Shenron's strewn nearby. In the extreme heat all around, and his own sensory jamming barrier, Juro leaped through the blaze towards Shenron. "Dance with the devil, why don't you!" He roared as he prepared to land a lightning quick punch by making use of his invisibility where sensory was concerned. "Perfect he reacted just as any generic rinnegan user would, they are all so predictable." he thought as the shinobi scattered his humongous arsenal of weapons all throughout the battlefield. Noticing the blood dripping from his opponent's waist, Shenron smiled, I can't believe on actually manged to him, seems like my accuracy just keeps on getting better he giggled as rippled eyed shinobi would pull out numerous explosive tags between them. At this moment Shenron knew, this was the moment he had been waiting for all battle. Right before the explosions the Red-Haired Shinobi would take a deep breath, balancing the natural energy his unique seal had absorbed, unlocking his heightened tranformation. When the smoke appeared all of Shenron senses light, trying to track his oppoent. Noticing that his thermal heat detection and chakra sensing were not going to work, Shenron grinned. Yup he continues to assume, didn't his father ever tell him when you assume to much you are making an ass of you and me. He thought as he used the unique sensing skill taught by the dragons of Mount Koryū, that allows him to use the natural energy to focus on specific sounds and scents and amplify them to track. Along with his Shinigami Eyes and his increased pereption with lengthed glimpse into the future, Shenron was able to read Juro's next move like a book, seeing him coming to lay a devasting blow to Shenron. Knowing exactly what, Juro was planning on doing, Shenron instantly came up with a unique "fun" counter measure. As Juro would appear in front of Shenron, just as he forsaw, Shenron would begin to leen back. As fist was only inches away, Shenron would use him demonic mind abilities to paralyze his opponent using telekinesis. At that exact same moment, two dozen swords would appear around the two shinobi being pulled by the exact same technique. Shenron's smile would widened as his body turned into a pure lightning causing him to be unharmed by physical attacks, while creating an offensive attack as well by sensing current of lightning directed towards, the Uchiha. "I must end this quickly before any other leaf shinobi arrive." he thought as the weapons came flying down and the electrical currents headed toward his body. "He still fails to realise how every move is a learning process," Juro thought to himself as his body was paralysed. Despite evident shock, Juro instantly realised, or felt what was up—the man had established some sort of mental or perhaps even sporituconnection with him by means of some unnatural method,which was definitely Genjutsu as the Rinnegan were immune to visual tricks. Clever, but against the wrong opponent. With another well timed but less powerful Shinra Tensei, the twenty four blades would bounce off as the invisible shockwave hit them. The moment Shenron activated his lightning, Juro had already countered. A thick layer of sticky, sebum like substance shot out of the pores of Juro's skin almost like a humanoid shaped net towards Shenron's attack. There would be a bright blast of blue light as the technique collided with Shenron's cancelling each other out, but simultaneously by means of the Naraka Path, Juro had already summoned the King of Hell. Making use of the link between Juro and Shenron thanks to Shenron's telekinesis, it's' long tongue attached to Juro, hence effectively binding Shenron himself to the creature if he allowed the mental link to progress, or unless he found some incredible way to break the bind of the King of Hell himself. It slowly dragged Juro into its mouth as Juro smirked on the inside. "Let's see you get this," he thought to himself. What seemed to be a perfect set up would turn out to be a major failure, his connection with his opponent's soul would a pay a price, the price of confronting the King of Hell. With his eletric body returning back to normal, Shenron would try to yank the connection. Thing were not looking to hot for him, though he still had connections with his swords the would not return fast enough, to hit Juro before his Shinra Tensei would recover. Shenron's eye would return to normal as the effect of the King of Hell would slowly look like it was taking place. Then at exact moment the real Shenron would instantly appear, right in front of him, while already having the barrier to teleport back that exact same instant. ---- Flashback "Sharingan, sensor, analyst/strategist, ninjutsu, decent fuinjutsu, and most likely an state passed the sharingan to slow down time. Okay, lets do this." before heaing out Shenron pause. "Now that I think about it, he might have something waiting for me when I return, so maybe I'll send a clone in first." he thought creating a shadow clone, it would soon teleport back to the battlefield. During his return the man had just opened his eyes, revealing his true ability, the Rinnegan. "An interesting development, I was expecting the Mangekyo, but not the eyes of the Sage....interesting indeed." he thought as he stared down his opponent from the skies, noticing the blood falling from his face. When the clone stared down at his opponent, Shenron gains a connection a visual chakra connection. By using the chakra transfer technique, with the chakra exertion technique, with the basics of genjutsu as the base, Shenron is able to place a seal on his opponent through his other his sense, vision. An art that only true master of fūinjutsu could learn, the pinnacle of seal placing, a technique worthy for some known as the God of Fūinjutsu. During his staring the clone would conjour up the Flying Thunder God Seal and place it on his belly Flashback Ends ---- A Red flash would appear instantly, marking the entrance of the Red-Haired Bounty Hunter. Already having his spiralling void barier prepred, nearly that same exact instant, he would along with anyone in his radius (which included Juro) would most like teleport. The clone would soon disperse no longer being able to act as the decoy. "Absolutely relentless," Juro growled. "Amatsumi–!!!" But he never finished his technique sentence as he was drawn into the void and into another dimension. Juro sighed in dismay as he realised he'd been marked all along. The new dimension was a hellish one, but Juro decided to just wait for the victorious bounty hunter to get him. "Night battles...perhaps a day battle would suit my intellectual skills better." He sighed to himself. He raised his teeshirt, revealing the sealing formula which Shenron had placed on him. "Better not waste this move," he thought as the Rinnegan technique erased the seal from his body. He was still young, and despite his higher functioning intellect, he knew he'd have to brush up on his Space-Time as well. He decided to wait for the man to show up, as his right eye closed and he deactivated his Rinnegan. The red-haired shinobi would appear in the skies floating above. Noticing the Uchiha deactivate his Sage eyes, the bounty hunter smirked, "Is that it, I was hoping for more from the son of a legend. I'd take you in but there is someone I'd rather take down instead of you. Tell him, our battle is soon to come and it shall be one to remember." he said as he teleported, the Rinnegan user back to the forest where, a couple of shinobi would be heading Juro's way. "Looks like the old bag still has fans..." Juro said. "Don't forget...we will face each other soon after that again." Juro called out. "Next time it should be in the daytime," the young Uchiha thought with a yawn. Epilogue "...and that's about it. He wanted to duel you, that's what he said. He's strong though, jumped me in his last hit." Juro finished recounting the story of the night before to his father. The morning was glorious and the bird were chirping. Atop the brilliant balcony of the Uchiha Household, Densetsu faced the beautiful view of Konohagakure as the sun rise over the Hokage Monument. Densetsu cracked his neck and stretched, "Well he defeated you so that's hardly a surprise, despite you possessing those new eyes," Densetsu teased. Juro snarled in disgust as a response before his father continued. "However, men in their late thirties like me would welcome a challenge from an opponent worthy of illustrious battle," Densetsu turned his face to the side as his Sharingan shone eerily in his eye, catching the glow of the sun magnificently and majestically as the three tomoe spun, "Jinchuuriki, Sharingan, Space-Time, Red haired with massive chakra, Multiple natures and certain coveted abilities you say? This will be a battle I'd relish." Densetsu finished as Juro looked on behind him. Densetsu and Shenron would duel very soon. Category:Finished Roleplay